


Dean's Flirting

by John_Faina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Faina/pseuds/John_Faina
Summary: Castiel’s romantic relationship with Dean was still new and he was still reeling at the miracle of it, so he didn’t think to be bothered by Dean’s continued flirtations with women until Charlie brought the matter up privately to him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Dean's Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little glimpse into what Dean and Cas's first relationship-based problem might look like. Couldn't get this out of my head. Enjoy!

Castiel’s romantic relationship with Dean was still new and he was still reeling at the miracle of it, so he didn’t think to be bothered by Dean’s continued flirtations with women until Charlie brought the matter up privately to him.

It was behavior that he’d been privy to for years, ever since he’d known Dean: charming quips and lavish winks. He was used to it, and had even come to expect it. It just seemed like one of Dean’s many mischievous and endearing personality quirks to him, but then one afternoon, during lunch with Dean and Charlie, Dean called their server “gorgeous” and winked at her because she left her number on their receipt and Cas felt a flash of some emotion he couldn’t quite place that left him aching and oddly bereft.

“Does it ever bother you?” Charlie asked later that day when Dean had gone out for beer.

Cas cocked his head curiously at her.

“Does what bother me?”

“You know...” Charlie started, “that whole I-Dig-Chicks-And-Pie thing Dean has going on? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I dig chicks and pie as much as the next guy, but sometimes doesn’t it just seem a little...off? Especially now that you’re together?”

Castiel frowned. He hadn’t really thought about it. 

“I’m not sure what you mean,” he said.

“Well...” said Charlie, shrugging and sounding cautiously apologetic. “He flirts with girls right in front of you. And, I don’t know, I feel like it upsets you.”

Castiel considered how he’d felt earlier at the restaurant, casting his gaze down. It was the first time he’d really felt anything in response to Dean’s flirting. And he kept thinking about that morning, when Dean had winked at _him._ (“Hey, handsome.” An arm slung around his shoulders, an affectionate kiss pressed against his cheek.)

Charlie reached out and touched his forearm. “Like, what if he flirted with a dude like that? How would you feel?”

In his mind’s eye now, Castiel watched a fabricated Dean Winchester winking at some faceless man, smiling at him in that way he did with his tongue behind his teeth. Something white-hot leaped inside his chest—and then he was left aching and hollow...like before. He looked up at Charlie with dawning horror.

Charlie nodded, eyebrows raised, knowing. 

“Yeah,” she said. “You should talk to him. Just let him know how it makes you feel, you know? Love the guy, but he can be pretty dumb about this stuff. He probably doesn’t even realize he’s doing it.” She grinned and squeezed his arm. “No biggie.”

And that was how Castiel found himself meekly cornering Dean in the kitchen that night after Charlie had gone. Despite the casual nature of her advice, which seemed to downplay the actual significance of the situation to make it easier to approach, Castiel found himself feeling extremely nervous and unsure. He stood in the doorway, watching Dean pop open another beer, balancing a bowl of popcorn in his elbow, silhouetted by the light of the fridge. Dean turned and saw Cas standing there, and smiled.

“Hey, you want one?” he asked him breezily, setting his stuff down on the counter and turning back to the fridge. “I think we still got some of that blueberry crap—“

“No,” said Castiel. “Dean, can I talk to you about something?”

He watched Dean’s back stiffen; Dean carefully straightened, turning, closing the door with his foot. He looked at Cas with a little furrow in his brow, a curious gleam in his eye.

“Yeah, man,” he said. A pause. “Everything okay?”

Castiel shifted on his feet, avoiding looking him directly in the eye. He wondered if he was being silly. After all, they _were_ together, and he had Dean’s love, which was more than he’d ever dared hope for. It felt selfish asking for more than what he probably deserved. He should forget it--

Dean was moving closer. He came around to the other side of the counter, looking Cas up and down.

“Cas, what is it?” he asked quietly.

“Um--” said Castiel, linking his fingers together and looking at them. 

Dean came to a stop a couple of feet from him, head tilted a little to one side, his curious gaze now tinged with concern. Castiel glanced up at him. Charlie’s words echoed in his head: _No biggie. Just tell him how you feel._

“Dean, I…” he began cautiously. He took a deep breath. “I’ve noticed that you’re still very flirtatious with women even though you and I are together.”

The words hung in the air. Castiel pressed his lips tightly together and stared at Dean's face.

Dean blinked at him for a long moment, and then reared his head back, gaze casting about as if trying to recall a single instance in which he might have been guilty of such a thing. Very still, Castiel watched the scenes from the past flicker across Dean’s face, and watched, too, as his eyes and lips began to express every demure and shameful realization. Castiel wondered if he should push the issue, but when Dean finally turned his eyes on him looking a little lost, a little worried, and clearly waiting for the other shoe to drop, he knew he had to.

“When you do that,” Castiel added carefully, a little more emboldened, “it makes me feel…jealous,” he decided on, squinting at Dean. “Very jealous.” 

Dean’s face fell and he looked away with a soft huff. He rubbed at his forehead and said nothing, didn’t even look at him for several moments.

Castiel watched him, his heart in his throat.

After what felt like an eternity, Dean sniffed and swiped a finger his nose, the way he did when he was about to level someone with an unshakable truth. 

“Okay, listen to me,” he said, his voice a little rougher than it had been. “That? That’s gonna stop.”

Cas tilted his head at him, confused as to what he was referring. Dean drew up right in front of him with soft, steady eyes.

“Cas, I’m sorry,” he murmured, with so much sincerity that Cas’s breath caught. “You’re right. I don’t know why I do that. I do it on fucking autopilot or something. It’s stupid.”

Castiel unfolded with relief, all of his tense edges melting away. They really could just talk about it. 

_No biggie._

“Well,” he said, warming with affection (and a very sharp stab of defensiveness on Dean’s behalf). “You’re very playful.”

Dean’s lips twitched. “Yeah. But, uh...I’ll try to dial it back a bit.”

Castiel thought about this. That wasn’t what he wanted. He loved Dean’s playfulness; it was very much a part of his charm. He made people feel good. He just didn’t so much enjoy Dean paying attention to others in an implicated sexual manner.

“No, don’t do that,” he said. “Maybe just…”

There was a beat as Castiel looked at Dean, uncertain of how to phrase it. Dean’s eyebrows jumped, as it seemed to hit him what Cas was thinking.

“You know?” Castiel finished.

“Right, right,” Dean rushed to say, the tips of his ears turning faintly pink. “No, yeah, I get it. I’m, uh--” Dean cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, I’m not really used to this relationship stuff yet, I guess, I--I’m glad you said something.”

Castiel smiled at him. “Me too.”

Dean’s eyes crinkled as he smiled back. They stood there like that for a few moments, before Dean huffed a laugh and shoved lightly at Castiel’s face.

“Dumb-ass,” he said. 

Castiel shoved at him back, pretending to be offended, and Dean came back at him, this time throwing an arm over his shoulders.

“I’ll just have to be extra flirty with you, huh?” he teased, kissing the side of his head like he’d done that morning. 

“I would really like that, yes,” Castiel said seriously.

Dean snorted, though his cheeks reddened beautifully, making the freckles across his nose stand out.

“You got it, sweetheart.”


End file.
